worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Walkthrough
Remember, anyone can edit this page! Feel free to add your own strategies for each battle, skill suggestions, and anything else that you think might benefit players. Formulas Damage = (Attack - Defense) +/- 20% This applies to ALL damage in the game: melee, ranged, special or trap-based. Hit chance = (Hit % - Evade %) + (20% for back attacks, 10% for side attacks) + (between 20% and -20% based on height) Note that ranged attacks receive no facing or height-based (dis)advantages. These values are the same for Special attacks, which simply use "Special" stats. General tips Use the "Set Direction" command to adjust your units' facing at the end of your turn. Most enemies will attack a character's back or side whenever possible (receiving a 20% or 10% hit bonus respectively). Note that this can be used to your advantage when you want to call attention away from a vulnerable unit. "Shove" is useful in positioning enemies to be attacked by characters that can hit multiple tiles. This is often a better strategy for weaker characters to use instead of using their own attacks. Whenever possible, seek a height advantage. Simply standing on a pile of corpses can negate any enemy bonuses for back or side attacks. Occasionally your view of tiles will be blocked by enemies, fallen bookshelves or other obstacles. In these cases, using the Cursor, located in the lower left of the screen, can be helpful. It can be used to target both movement and attacks. At any point within a battle, if you click on one of your playable characters, and then click "details," you are able to purchase new active or passive skills to help you during combat. Since you do not necessarily need to wait until the next break point to acquire new skills, this is especially useful if you have the skill points to learn something you may need in the heat of the battle. Since skillpoints are limited, it is important that you invest wisely in your choice of skill. A good strategy that players have used with good success is investing in support skills. *Support skills include but are not limited to:' ' :: Ivan's smoke attack '''(reduces enemy evasion and hit rate), Ysabel's limb breaker''' (stuns enemy), Tevoran's Mockery (provokes enemies to attack Tevoran only) and Berate '''(increases party movement points), and '''Vadim's Kidney Jab (stuns enemy). *With support skills, you can effectively distract and prevent multiple enemies from attacking you, thus allowing you to focus on killing off certain enemies without interference from other opponents. Additionally, these support skills can come in handy when your characters are low on health, as these skills can be used as diversions while you take your time to heal an injured character. Episode One Tiervan Slum, Part One This battle can be completed by retreating and using spear attacks, or simply by keeping Ivan in his initial position and using punch attacks, throws, etc. If you choose the latter tactic, try facing northeast with Ivan so his back is attacked by one of the thugs. From there the rotten fellow can easily be shoved off the ledge. Tiervan Slum, Part Two Avoid leaving 2 adjacent characters together within range of the Nunchaku Thug, who will gladly hit both of them. Concentrate your attacks on one enemy at a time and you should easily win. Thugs' Warehouse, Vestibule The Thug Chiefs are able to backstab - a character whose back is exposed to their attacks will receive 25% extra damage. Use "Set Direction" to reduce the chances of exposure to backstabbing. Thugs' Warehouse, Inner Chamber If possible, eliminate all the foes in this battle, as the extra Points will be very useful in the coming battles. Like the Thug Chiefs (black shirts), Laszlo has a 25% damage bonus to back attacks. Search the panel in the topmost corner of the map to receive the Procurers' Cane (HP +10), a Soma and 51z. Thugs are not very smart. From the topmost level of the map, your units can toss a couple of crates onto the stairs to puzzle them and halt their advance. Note that ranged attackers are a bit brighter and will still attack you. Using the elevator is also great way to confuse enemies. Better yet, they can be lured onto it and shoved off for a great deal of damage. Episode Two As you buy equipment at the start of this episode, keep in mind that the Guard Captain in the Hallway drops a better spear for Ivan. If you can survive for a couple of battles without the attack boost of the Iron Spear, you may find that your hard-earned zloteks are better spent elsewhere. Boris' Mansion Courtyard, Part One Spear-wielding enemies cannot attack immediately adjacent units. If you can completely surround them (with your units or sufficiently tall piles of obstacles) they'll be powerless. Search the well (from either tile to its southeast) to gain the Thief Gloves (Hit +10%) and 50z. Triggering the statue explosion, via the conspicuous red button near the well, will cause any adjacent unit to take 48-72 damage. Boris' Mansion Courtyard, Part Two If you didn't trigger the statue or plunder the well in the first courtyard, you may still do so now. To eliminate the archers, try backing them into a corner to prevent their constant retreat. You may find that retreating to high ground may offer a height advantage, but beware of being cornered by groups of spearmen. Boris' Mansion, Hallway The Guard Captain will use a Soma on himself once he reaches 25 HP or less. Ensure that you're able to eliminate him before your turn is over before you reduce his HP to this level. Note that he drops the Belayav Spear, a superior weapon for Ivan if you haven't purchased the Iron Spear. The Sniper will use Stasis Shot every 3 turns. If you approach him, use the barrels to block off enemy pursuit. Be sure to hug the rear wall to prevent spearman attacks from the stairs The bookshelf which appears here will do 32-48 damage to any unit in its target area. Boris' Mansion, Sitting Room Boris will use the Jhurekian Upper (Move +2, Attack +5, Hit +15% for 2 turns) on his first turn, and will use the Phorian Opiate (Move -1, Defense +10) once his HP reaches 100. Expect him to alternate between Enema Water (poisons characters for -15 HP per turn) and regular syringe attacks thereafter, with the occasional Bathtub Moonshine thrown in - this causes drunkenness (Attack +10%, Hit -20%, Evade -20%). Using the rope near the pillar will cause the chandelier to drop, causing 40-60 damage to any unit in its target area (3x3, roughly the same as the shadow cast beneath it). Episode Three Tipping any one of the many bookshelves in this episode will do 32-48 damage to its targets. To make most effective use of the bookshelves, wait until several enemies in their target area before triggering them. Fallen bookshelves and other occluding objects in this episode can make it difficult to properly select movement destinations. Use the Cursor (in the lower left of the screen) for more effective tile selection. Church of Echthain, Lower Room Eliminate the Voronese Soldier first, as he is already backed into a corner and his ranged attacks will become a nuisance if he's left alive. Church of Ecthain, Stairs Part One A secret can be found behind the rightmost bookshelf. Searching the hole in the wall will yield the Holy Beverage (cures all ailments), 108 zloteks, and the Blessed Girdle (S Attack +4) which is ideal for Casimir if he is used as a healer. It can be quite difficult to reach the rear bookshelf during this battle, and it may be wise to wait until the following battle to retrieve the stash. Church of Echthain, Stairs Part Two Otis will use White Bolt, a ranged Special attack, when he's not healing his party members. Otis will not use Heal unless an ally's HP falls below 50. Allowing him to heal presents one advantage: his SP will be continually used up, and he'll be unable to use Celestial Drive, a status boost that raises his party's Attack strength by 20%. Ranged attacks are largely ineffective on Otis, for he wears the Priest Robe, causing bolts, darts and knives to be deflected 50% of the time. If you haven't retrieved the secret from behind the rightmost bookshelf make certain that you do so now! If possible, position your enemies with shoving before tipping a bookshelf, for anyone hit with it southwest-most edge of one has chance of being flung over the balcony for massive damage. Church of Echthain, Upper Room In addition to his previous attacks, Otis now possesses Multiheal, which heals the entire enemy party, and Holy Blast, a broader version of White Bolt that strikes 5 tiles in a 3x3 cross pattern. As with the last battle, he will only heal allies who have fallen to 50 HP, so keeping his allies somewhat injured can prevent higher SP attacks. Episode 3, Interval 3 A great deal of new equipment will be available in the shop. Before purchasing the Steel Spear, consider that the superior Guards' Spear is dropped by a guard in the first Tiervan Station battle. Similarly, you can acquire a Steel Knife by killing one of the Redshields in the subsequent battle. Episode Four Pagoya Hole (aka Tierva Tavern) Bernard has the Contagious Fury skill, which heals both him and Claude for 40 HP. He'll use it once either brother reaches 180 HP. Claude can use the Horrific Bellow skill, an extremely debilitating attack that cuts your party's Attack, Defense and Lift strength in half. Both brothers, however, will typically use Murderous Rampage whenever their SP permits. This attack allows them to strike up to 3 units as they charge about wildly. A secret can be found by searching beneath the alligator-moose head, containing: Korova Milk (doubles SP regeneration for 3 turns) and 100 zloteks. Tierva Station, Part One These spear wielders are much the same as the previous ones you've fought. The Corporals, however, possess the Impale skill, which does a good deal of damage as well as cutting your Movement Points down to 3. They'll also use a Soma when their HP falls to 75 HP. Tierva Station, Part Two On the third turn, you've be alerted to the fact that the train is approaching. You'll have one last turn to get as many opponents onto the tracks as possible. While Stasis Dart can be highly effective in keeping the lesser Redshields in place, Stun attacks may be less effective as they'll cause your foes to retreat out of the train's target area. The train does between 160 and 240 damage to anything it hits. While the Plate Armor is powerful, if you're not in need of the defensive boost, consider that it can be sold for 350z. Zofia's Lair Every three turns or so Zofia will launch a Molotov cocktail at the party. Try to avoid grouping your characters too close together when you're within her range. If her HP reaches 90, she'll perform a refined and elegant Wine Chug, which heals her by 15 HP and gives her Buzzed status, increasing Attack by 8 and Hit by 10%. The Mercenary Leader will use Command every 3 rounds or so, dependent on his SP. He'll also eat the delicious Slunk Nuggets once falling to 50 HP. A glittering secret lurks in the northwest corner, adjacent to the garbage pile. Rifling through the trash there will yield the Red Belt, an accessory which allows countering of melee attacks 25% of the time, and 25 zloteks. If you're feeling sadistic, you can attempt to box in Zofia with the crates near her platform. She'll be unable to move and can be finished off with ranged attacks.